Polsko-Niemiecka wojna na memy
Wojna na memy pomiędzy sojuszem polsko-węgiersko-czeskim oraz sojuszem niemiecko-holenderskim Przyczyny konfliktu i sytuacja dyplomatyczna Główną przyczyną wojny był atak niemiecko-holenderskich sił na duży anglojęzyczny subreddit r/me_irl. Me_irl nie było przygotowane na atak i całkowicie ugięło się pod naciskiem niemieckich i holenderskich memów. Gdy Niemcy świętowali zwycięstwo, polski memowy sub r/Polska_wpz postanowił zemścić się na Niemcach. Wiadomość o planach ataku została entuzjastycznie przyjęta przez polaków, którzy nie przepadali za Niemcami oraz domagali się zemsty za II Wojnę Światową. Kilka dni przed atakiem Polaków r/ich_iel zostało najechane przez żydowski sub r/ani_bm, nie wiadomo jednak o co chodziło Żydom, gdyż ich alfabet składa się z przypadkowych kresek. Dnia 10.08.2019 u/abakus10 ogłosił datę rozpoczęcia inwazji - 13 sierpnia o godzinie 10:00. Wkrótce do zaprzyjaźnionych państw zostały wysłane prośby o pomoc. 10 sierpnia u/Dragonaax wysłał depeszę do r/Czech, niektórzy Czesi mieli jednak wątpliwości czy wspomóc Polskę. 12 sierpnia u/bartman901 wysłał depeszę do Węgierskiego r/FostTalicska, Węgrzy dołączyli się do sojuszu. Propozycja sojuszu została również wysłana do słowiańskiego r/LifeofBoris, r/mimovi oraz r/pikabu, lecz zostały odrzucone, a Rosjanie zachowali neutralność. Niestety Niemcy przechwycili depeszę o zaplanowanym ataku i postanowili wyprowadzić uderzenie wyprzedzające. Przebieg wojny Niemiecki blitzkrieg Niemcy, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o Polskich planach postanowili zastosować sprawdzone rozwiązanie - blitzkrieg. Jego celem było zaskoczenie Polaków, szybkie przejcie r/Polska_wpz oraz osłabienie polskiego morale przed atakiem na r/ich_iel. Polski moderator u/pothkan doradził aby wypowiedzieć wojnę r/ich_iel, dzięki czemu Polacy na r/ich_iel mogli legalnie wstawiać posty w języku polskim, rozpoczęła się wojna. Niemcy zaatakowali 12 sierpnia, lecz ich atak był słabo zorganizowany i nieskoordynowany, w wyniku czego zakończył się klęską Niemieckich memów - tylko 1 niemiecki mem dostał się na "hot" (swoją drogą całkiem niezły). Słaba siła niemieckiego ataku była również spowodowana tym, że część niemieckich sił zaatakowała i zajęła neutralny r/LifeofBoris, który wcześniej odrzucił propozycję sojuszu z Polską. Skutkiem niemieckiego ataku było wyśmianie go przez Polaków i zwiększenie pewności siebie sił r/Polska_wpz. Uderzenie sojuszu Polski Czech i Węgier Dnia 13 sierpnia 2019 roku o godzinie 10:00 zgodnie z planami Polska i jej sojusznicy uderzyli na r/ich_iel, w ciągu kilkunastu minut polsko-czesko-węgierskie memy całkowicie przejęły niemiecki sub. Rozpoczęła się polsko-czesko-węgierska okupacja r/ich_iel, a niemiecki ruch oporu zszedł do sekcji komentarzy, dominacja sił okupacyjnych była tak duża że momentami kilkadziesiąt pierwszych memów w "hot" należała do Polskiego sojuszu, działo się to między innymi dzięki świetnej organizacji, zaangażowaniu oraz świetnej strategii działań. Specjalna dywizja policji polowej "Skryba", dowodzona przez u/pothkan pomimo dużych strat w karmie zwalczała niemiecką partyzantkę. Niemcy zostali tak przyciśnięci że nie mogli zorganizować żadnego planu, ponieważ ich posty były od razu wdółstrzelane przez okupantów. r/ich_iel nie miało szans samodzielnie przeciwstawić się najeźdźcom, poprosili więc o pomoc inne kraje. Dzięki dywersji dyplomatycznej przeprowadzonej przez u/pothkan Rosjanie z r/pikabu nie wsparli Niemiec. r/ich_iel mógł jednak liczyć na Holenderskiego sojusznika r/ik_ihe, który odpowiedział pozytywnie na wezwanie. Niemiecko-holenderski kontratak Po upokorzeniu Niemcy postanowili razem z Holendrami odgryźć się atakując suby należące do polskiego sojuszu. Atak zaplanowano na 14 sierpnia o godzinie 18:00. Tutaj należy wspomnieć o u/piterb, który opracował nowy plan działań o nazwie "Operacja Dezinformacja", polegał on na wykorzystaniu polskiej dominacji na r/ich_iel i umyślnym podawaniu złych godzin i dat niemieckiego ataku żeby tym sposobem go osłabić, niestety Niemcy odszyfrowali polski język którym była zakodowana wiadomość i dowiedzieli się o polskich planach. 14 sierpnia o 18:00 w kierunku r/Polska_wpz zostały wysłane liczne niemieckie i holenderskie memy, jednak dzięki świetnej taktyce polegającej na wstawieniu wielu polskich memów tuż przed atakiem oraz zaangażowaniu obrońców którzy patrolowali "new" i wdółstrzelali do każdego niemieckiego mema, cały atak zakończył się kompletną klęską niemieckiego sojuszu. Jedną z przyczyn niemieckiej porażki było to, że 14 sierpnia była środa co dawało Polakom możliwość spamowania memem "It is wednesday, my dudes", niemieckie memy nie były w stanie przebić się przez zaporę utworzoną z polskich memów. Pokój i skutki wojny 14 sierpnia u/Hubinator wysłał propozycję pokoju do wszystkich sił atakujących niemiecki sub na którą zgodził się polski sojusz. Na jego mocy zawieszenie memów miało nastąpić 15 sierpnia o godzinie 8:00. Oznaczało to kompletne zwycięstwo nad przeważającymi siłami niemiecko-holenderskimi. Dzięki tej wojnie umocniła się polsko-węgierska przyjaźń, pomimo konfliktu poprawiły się też relacje Polski i Niemiec, którzy docenili polską waleczność. W wyniku wielojęzyczności memów dużo osób poprawiło umiejętność posługiwania się językami obcymi. Skutkiem wojny było też powstanie ruchu nawołującego wszystkie europejskie kraje do sojuszu i wzajemnego wspierania się na r/EUR_irl.